


Однострочники 19.6 Рога и лисья охота

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка: У Сэма в результате проклятия на Новый год/Рождество появляются оленьи рожки и хвостик. Он из-за этого комплексует и пытается их спрятать, а Дину очень нравится.Получилось готичненько.





	Однострочники 19.6 Рога и лисья охота

Дин прекрасно помнил момент, когда Сэмми обзавелся рогами. Третья неделя непонятной болезни, этапы кровавых соплей, зелёной рвоты и опухших от недосыпа глаз давно пройдены. Мелкий лежал пластом на кровати, по цвету сливаясь с покрывалом, выжатый болезнью, едва живой.

Дин сдержал слово. Ни разу больше не заезжал на то озеро и ни разу не спросил ведьму, кто она. Или что. Молча подождал, пока она выгонит из леса пойманный призрак, помог заманить его в соляной круг и принёс Сэма. Надеялся, что призраком будет медведь. Ну, или волк на крайний случай. Достался мосластый олень-переросток. Дин был до икоты благодарен, что хоть не заяц.

\- Его проклятья не хватит на полный облик, а сил на полный год. Пусть будут главные отметины приходить в день Оленя, а уходить неделю спустя. В остальное время будет свободен.

Дин заключил с ней сделку, грязную честную сделку. Она ему Сэма, а он ей... Дин не хотел вспоминать. Прошло и забыли, а Сэм - вот он. Спит. 

С каждым прожитым годом чёрное колдовство росло, и в канун Рождества Сэм отращивал всё более тяжёлую корону. Бесился вначале, стравливал на Дине злость. И только после адовой клетки вдруг осознал, чем Дин расплачивается. И не простил, выследил. Следующая Дикая Охота принесла Дину полголовы седины, сделала русым из золотистого, когда рядом с Охотниками встал его Сэмми.

В забытый даже индейцами день оленя, Дин, где бы не был, засыпал как убитый. А в далёкой и мрачной стране открывал глаза рыжим лисом. Вскидывался от ужаса, когда звенел рог. И нёсся прочь от Дикой Охоты. Не знал, какого цвета небо этого мира, не ведал, кто здесь живёт. Сколько сил и умений хватало - нёсся вперёд, прочь от копыт и копий, причиняющих адскую боль. И умирал бесконечно, растоптанный, растерзанный, а иногда и хуже. Пойманного в силки, в руках мучителей оказавшегося человеком, его терзали до рассвета. И ночь ту Дин даже в Аду забыть не мог.

И вот, попавшись в капкан задней лапой, визжа и клацая зубами, он увидел Сэма. Единственный раз в этом сне он узнал что-то более страшное, чем звук горна. Более пугающее, чем руки странных созданий. Сэм у них на виду. Олень-переросток за годы набрал вес и злобу, вырастил вверх веер копий и ножей, выточил лезвиями копыта. Дин закричал, когда гончие выпустили его и бросились к Сэму. Грыз свою лапу, лишь бы вырваться и помочь...

Белый, как смертная бездна, огромный Сэм-лось оказался в этом лесу как дома. В миг кровавым месивом разлетелись собаки. Сбитые с сёдел рогами, разбегались прочь всадники, роняя ножи и пики. Со вспоротыми животами валились на землю твари, что были в этом мире за лошадей. Капкан и тот удара не выдержал, разлетелся, выпуская изломанную, порванную в лохмотья лапу. Дин замер, не в силах шелохнуться. Хотя чувствовал: если его затопчет Сэм, там, дома, он умрёт по-настоящему. Застонал, опершись на калечную лапу.

Адский огонь в красных глазах растаял. Сэм повздыхал над окровавленной лапой. Улёгся рядом и ткнул мордой, мол, не стесняйся, пока разрешаю, ползи погреться. Дин пролежал до рассвета у раскалённого бока, слушал дыхание. И злое ворчание на незваных пугливых гостей.

Утром тело как обычно болело, нога обещала напоминать об Охоте внезапными прострелами боли. А у постели сидел Сэм. Какой-то неправильный. Комолый. 

\- Разбить бы тебе морду. Тихушник, - и подал аспирин.

В ногах кровати лежали окровавленные рога. "Но ты же справился, умник", - подумал Дин и запил таблетку водой.


End file.
